10 Scenes From Ten
by A Wholocked Vulcan
Summary: A collection of 10th Doctor one-shots and drabbles, with lots of Rose but other companions too. 10/Rose is the pairing. First Fanfic ever, so reviews and any advice appreciated. Teen cuz I'm paranoid. Also disclaimer: I own nothing. BBC owns everything you recognize. ABANDONED (possibly just on haitus).
1. After the Last Goodbye

**_A/N_** _: Set right after Tentoo and Rose's kiss on the beach. This is my first fanfiction ever, so they might be a little OOC. Don't judge! Actually, please do. Reviews are appreciated. I haven't seen this episode in a while, so tell me if I mess up on any details._

Rose Tyler and the Doctor were kissing.

Or was he even the Doctor? That thought whispered in the back of her mind, for a split second right until the moment when she just couldn't help it, when she saw the Doctor's face and heard his voice, telling her the three words she had been waiting for, and knew he meant it. That was when she made their mouths crash together, and then the pink-and-yellow human ceased to think about anything but that kiss.

She could hardly believe it. She didn't even know he could really feel that way about a human (of course she knew about Madame de Pompadour, she was barely jealous. It was different, somehow. He met her as a little girl, for God's sake!). But he said he loved her. _In that way_ , and proved it. He kissed her back.

She had felt herself falling for him, slowly, sometime after he had regenerated into that rude-and-not-ginger man she became acquainted with sometime after he had died(ish). Saving her.

However, she had never really expected this. Not from a Time Lord. And she never knew how much she wanted it until it happened. It wasn't that they weren't complete without some snogging tossed into the relationship. It wasn't that she didn't know he loved her. It was just that now it was official. And she liked the feeling of being close to him, her arms around him and his mouth against hers.

But then she broke away from him, as she heard the TARDIS leaving, saw it fade away for what she knew, deep down, was the last time.

 _Why are you crying?_ A part of her reasoned. _You're with the Doctor now. This is what you wanted. This is all you wanted._

But was she really with the Doctor? Wasn't the Doctor the one who had left with Donna? Rose never even got to tell him goodbye…

Who was the man who just told her he loved her? Sure, the Doctor, the _real_ one, told her what he thought she needed to know. This bloke was an exact copy of himself.

But not _exact_. The duplicate's head was packed with memories, but he was not the one who had traveled with Rose to all those places. He wasn't even a bloody Time Lord! And he made different choices than the Doctor. This other Doctor was a younger version of the second regeneration Rose had traveled with. He had retained every memory the Doctor had since the duplicate's creation, but _still_. What if he changed? She would have to get to know a slightly different, the-same-but-not, Doctor for the third time.

~ _?_ ~ **DW** ~ _?_ ~

They were in Jackie's car. How Rose got there was a bit of a blur.

Even when Rose stopped sobbing, when her pain became numb and quiet, just a faint but persistent reminder of a not-quite-goodbye on an ironically named beach, she couldn't stop crying. It was like her tear ducts could not figure out how to stop. Her cheeks were warm and streaming wet; she tasted salt on her Doctor had his arm around her, not letting go once. It felt nice, warm, holding Rose up.

But he didn't try to kiss her again, or even wipe the tears away. In fact, he didn't way a word. He knew why she was crying.

It was a long ride, and they were tired. When Rose finally fell asleep against his shoulder, the Doctor cried a few tears of his own.

~ _?_ ~ **DW** ~ _?_ ~

They were about an hour from the Tyler mansion when Rose stirred awake. She was curled into the Doctor slightly. She was covered with the Doctor's blue suit jacket like a blanket.

 _The Doctor._

It dawned on her that he was definitely still in there, somewhere. He did kind things like that.

Now she remembered how she had gotten into the car. He had carried her.

"Doctor," she mumbled sleepily.

For a few moments he waited for her to finish, looking at her in that sad and silent way of his, shadowed eyes and the way he held his jaw, as if he was breaking.

But that was all she had to say, so he responded simply, "Rose Tyler."

"Are you the Doctor? Really?" she said, suddenly. She couldn't hold it in any longer. This was the answer she needed.

Silence. He pondered the question honestly. Rose realized he was confused, too."Yeah." His reply came. It was soft, but he meant it.

"Then-" Rose broke off. "Then I love you too, you know."

The Doctor thought he was done weeping, but one more tear came, along with an emotion he couldn't quite identify.

Rose reached up and thumbed it away.

"Rose Tyler."

The two of them embraced. Rose and the Doctor were together again. Jackie smiled in the front seat, looking at her daughter and her Doctor, then her eyes went back to the road as they started kissing.

 _The End!_

 _I will (hopefully) be posting another one-shot sometime before the end of the month. Stay tuned if you like these. Also, my next fanfic will probably be shorter and lighter._


	2. The Doctors Birthday

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, guys. I probably should have added a new story WAY sooner. But in the future, expect a new story once or twice a month, and I will be even busier during the school year. But stay tuned, folks! I promised y'all ten one-shots, and ten is what you'll get.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. That's probably why these aren't on TV.**

"You have a birthday, yeah?"

Silence.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

Rose looked his way. The Doctor had flung his pinstriped body on top of the TARDIS's main console. He was peering through his ridiculous 3-D glasses at a tiny screen displaying wavering lines even Rose Tyler could not figure out the meaning of, and was scanning it with his sonic screwdriver. His other hand jiggled a hot pink lever ferociously.

Yep. Definitely not listening.

"Doctor."

"Mmm…"

"DOCTOR!"

"Yes, Rose." He sighed theatrically, pointedly swinging his head to look at her and standing upright. Rose had asked her a question, he was sure of it now, but it couldn't have been that important. He and his fancy-pants, vastly superior Time Lord brain hadn't registered it.

" _I was asking_ if you had a birthday." Said Rose snappishly.

"Oh, is that all? I was doing something very cool and timey-wimey! You would have been amazed and extremely impressed _if_ you'd been watching!" The Doctor climbed back on top of the controls.

Rose's eyebrows shot up. "You didn't answer my question, mate."

He faced her again. "Of course I do! How could I be 905 without one!"

She wasn't finished with him yet.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"When's your birthday?"

"Um."

"Yeeeeeeesss?

"It's on the twenty-seventh day of the ninth week of the sixteenth month on Gallifrey, it's called Düraxpuñao- oh yeah, at home," He paused a second after using that word for a place that wasn't the TARDIS. "On Gallifrey, a week is five days- and yeah, the date was star-triangle-ninety-four-three-Q, B.T.W."

Rose blinked, then rubbed her eyes. "Okay."

"Okay."

"We need to throw you a party." She said.

"It's not Düraxpuñao 27th."

"It can be." Rose gestured toward the main console. The Doctor looked aghast.

"But that's cheating!" He exclaimed passionately.

Rose rolled her eyes. " _Doctor._ " She said. "You have a time machine. You are supposed to cheat."

The Time Lord mulled this over. Actually, he had missed quite a few of his birthdays, and a party wouldn't be half bad. Although, the amount of candles necessary to represent his age would be considered arson by most governments. Not to mention the damage even the heartiest cupcake would sustain from being punctured by 905 sticks of flaming wax.

"True enough, Rose Tyler. So, where to?"

"It's your birthday, idiot." She grinned at him, tongue in teeth. He grinned back, as excited as a little kid.

"Not yet."

"Party planets, party planets…"

"Ooh! How about Yikobashoglminautopi!"

"Wait. Say that again slowly, please."

"Yee-koe-BAH-sho…"

"You know what? I'll just figure it out as I go."

"All right then."

"Happy birthday, Doctor.

"ALLONS-Y!"

 **THE END!**

 **What do you think? Reviews are appreciated! You can also send in requests for next time, if you have any.**


	3. Gone

**Hi. So I decided to rewrite this because it was so bad. Please review/follow/favorite! Also, I WILL get a new chapter up soon. And Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it!**

The Doctor sat by the TARDIS console and listened to her quiet hum. Martha had gone to her room (humans did need sleep after all), and he was left alone with his thoughts.

He tried to think of other things, he really did! Of other adventures, of Martha or Donna, but his mind just kept coming back to her.

Rose.

She was gone.

He felt empty without her, like nothing mattered, like there was no point to it all. He had lost ones he'd loved before, but that didn't make this loss any easier to bear.

He missed her terribly, his pink and yellow human with her tongue in teeth grin. He missed her laughter, her eyes, her very presence. She had always known what to do or say, how to comfort him, help him, make him see what he'd missed. There was no one in the universe quite like her.

If the universe had granted him just 5 more seconds, if he had just told her he loved her instead of stalling, than perhaps this loss would have been less overwhelming. He should never have gone to Torchwood, should never have investigated the ghosts. But then Earth would be no more, and he couldn't stand to see that. Now however, he could never see her, never touch her, never hold her again. It would always come down to saving many versus one. He would save the world but lose the one person who mattered most to him. He always chose wrong, but it was always too late. Perhaps there was no right choice.

It wasn't fair. The universe wasn't fair, but he saved it every time. The Doctor wished someone would save him too.

 **I know it's not too different, but I felt like the changes had to be made.**


	4. AN

**I am abandoning this fic. Sorry to all the people who read/reviewed, but I'm just not really inspired anymore. If I think of any oneshots for 10, I'll put them here, but for now, I'm not updating. If you liked this fic, feel free to check out my other ones too. Bye!**


End file.
